


Valentine Surprise

by BroadwayBelle



Category: Fosse/Verdon (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Marriage, Reconciliation, Romance, Second Chances, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBelle/pseuds/BroadwayBelle
Summary: The premiere of the film 'Cabaret' brings two collaborators together.
Relationships: Bob Fosse/Gwen Verdon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The Ideal Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter piece in the 'Fosse/Verdon' universe. After being fascinated by the FX series, multiple documentaries and biographies on the couple, their story remains at the forefront of my mind. While the story itself is fictional, I believe it would fit in well with their personal timeline, and the story is researched to promote accuracy, respect for the individuals, and integrity of the story. Unlike previous stories, this edition utilizes the names of the individuals. The piece is intended as historical fiction and entertainment.

Bob Fosse narrowed his eyes as the projection screen faded to black, signaling the end of an intense editing session on his second directorial film. _Cabaret_ was more than a film, it was a comeback after a dry spell of nearly five years where there were no job offers coming his way. His directorial debut was another musical, _Sweet Charity,_ and rather than be buoyed by the project, he was lambasted for the failure of the film, becoming persona-non-grata in the entertainment industry. There were no Broadway shows and no film work coming his way. 

“It’s not done,” he cursed under his breath to no one in particular. “The ending needs tightening, the numbers aren’t quite there…”

“The premiere is in a week and a half and the film is perfect,” producer Cy Feuer interjected, waving his arms to smooth the tensions in the room. “Rather than have you obsess over a perfectly finished film, you are going to spend the next week doing press for the premiere and staying in good shape.”

“I happen to be in excellent shape,” Bob retorted, lighting a cigarette. 

Cy shook his head. “The Ziegfeld Theatre is going to get the best business they’ve ever seen.”

Bob groaned. He never enjoyed premieres or the parties that took place after. It wasn’t that he was a homebody by any means, but his competitive edge would rarely let him enjoy the fruits of his labor. Instead, the director would focus on anything and everything else – what should have come out, what should have come in, what was too fast or too slow. He never felt his projects to be perfectly finished pieces. 

“You know what time to arrive, right?” Cy interjected. 

“Wouldn’t you rather just have the premiere without me?”

“Well it would be easier, but there’d be plenty of questions about why the director of the film isn’t present,” he laughed. 

“I’ll be there, I’ll be there,” he muttered, willing to say anything to end the conversation.

“Out of curiosity, do you have a date for the premiere?”

“I could have several,” Bob smirked. “In many varieties.”

Cy gathered his coat and stood to leave. “Instead of bringing your usual harem, why don’t you let me bring someone for you?”

Bob let out a short laugh. “You wanna set me up?”

“I’ve got the ideal woman in mind for you.”

Bob bristled at the phrase _ideal woman._ He knew full well who his ideal woman was – he was still married to her. Gwyneth Evelyn Verdon was wife number three, and for him, she outshone the others, and everyone else in the room. The true definition of a triple threat, a singer, actress, and dancer, there didn’t seem to be anything that she couldn’t do on a stage. She was the perfect instrument to carry out his vision, often understanding his steps and direction better than he even could. It didn’t take very long to become jealous of his more successful partner, the one that everyone clamored to at events, the star that everyone wanted to work with. Jealousy along with a familiarity, created a distance between the two of them, and he pushed her away, tired of being referred to as ‘Mr. Gwen Verdon’. He was surprised at what she was willing to put up with from him, the isolation, the long hours, and the infidelity. Out of respect for her, he kept his dalliances away from her, living two different lives, not knowing that they were going to collide during _Cabaret,_ leaving him in the limbo of separation – together on paper but apart in every other way.

“One ideal woman?” Bob countered, unphased and unimpressed. 

“You leave everything to me,” Cy instructed. “Show up outside of the Ziegfeld on time for the premiere and I will take care of everything else.”

Bob snuck lower into his chair, closing his eyes. His ideal woman demanded a separation after one too many slipups, and he wasn’t interested in anyone else.


	2. Opening Night

The evening of the premiere came right on schedule, despite the reluctance of the director. He wasn’t sure if there was anyone in the world who understood his vision better than his other half. She not only understood his work, she could explain it in a way that he couldn’t, making any project better and brighter. He thought of calling her, just to hear her voice, but it was his pride once more that stopped him. Groveling to her wouldn’t have made a difference, it wouldn’t have erased past mistakes, or promise a new future. He was now forced to settle for the occasional glimpse of her – when their daughter was exchanged or when they happened to attend the same function.

The memory of his last movie premiere continued to haunt him. After seeing the final cut of _Sweet Charity,_ there was nothing but rage and anger inside of him. The vision he worked so hard to push forward, the one that had been successfully mounted on the stage a few years prior, was now in tatters, Disney-fied and dumbed down for the lowest common denominator. The director had been so irate at the final product that he abandoned his wife and collaborator to seek solace alone.

Bob paused in the mirror of his hotel room once more to adjust his tie. He didn’t know what to expect in terms of female accompaniment tonight, and he doubted that the argumentative Cy Feuer could find a suitable partner. 

Bracing the cold February air, he resigned himself to walk part way to the theatre and take a taxi the rest of the way in the vain attempt to find clarity. It was clear that he was lonely, even though he wasn’t alone. There was no shortage of chorus girls lining up to go home with him, though none of them provided the same comfort and stimulation as his wife.

The marquee in front of the Ziegfeld Theatre proudly displayed _Cabaret_ in clear, crisp letters. _This may be my last time on a marquee,_ the director muttered, lighting a cigarette before going into the lobby. He had gotten into the habit of treating each project as if it was his last; it added an extra pressure to the situation, gnawing at him, pushing him to try and do harder. He couldn’t even seem to relax enough to enjoy his evening.

“Well if it isn’t the famous director,” a feminine, distinct laugh cut through the air.

Bob turned, doing a double take. There, standing before him, was the object of his affections, the closest thing to a partner he ever had. Dressed in a midnight blue floor-length dress, she glittered against the soft theatre lighting. Referred to in some circles as the ‘Empress of Broadway’, to him she was the love of his life.

“You came to the premiere?” Bob asked tentatively, wanting to immediately ditch whatever date Cy had conjured for him that night.

“A mutual friend said you were looking for company,” she said shyly. “I hope you’re not disappointed.”

Bob bridged the gap between them, a smile forming on his mouth. “This is the least disappointed I’ve been all season – you look sensational.”

The redheaded ingénue smiled, reaching her right hand to adjust his tie. “Almost perfect,” she assured him, straightening it for luck.

Bob leaned in to thank her with a kiss, only to catch the corner of her eye as she stepped back. They shared a small laugh to break the tension. 

“Sorry, Gwen.” Bob chuckled, brushing his beard.

“Congratulations,” Gwen assured him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Bob moved his hand to her shoulder. “I can’t imagine being here with anyone else.” 

“I was half expecting an invitation,” she chuckled.

“You wouldn’t have needed one – the film wouldn’t have been made without you.”

Gwen smirked, sliding Bob’s arm off her shoulder. “We both know that’s not true.”

He shook his head. “We could argue over who did what all night, or I could escort you into the theatre – front row seat, the best one in the house.”

Gwen slid her arm through Bob’s. “An offer I can’t refuse.”

“I still can’t believe Cy convinced you to come.”

“Well I did owe him a very small favor.” They paused at the entrance to the screening room. “Bobby, will you do something for me?”

Bob fixed his glance on her light green eyes – eyes that could easily change from green to blue and back again depending on her mood. “Anything.” He meant it in that moment, he would even blow off the premiere if she asked him to, and it wouldn’t take a great deal of convincing to do it.

“I know you and Cy haven’t always seen eye to eye on everything…”

“There’s very little we see eye to eye on given how much shorter he is,” Bob joked.

Gwen squeezed Bob’s hand gently. “Go easy on him, when you talk about him in the press or with colleagues. Just because someone doesn’t agree with you doesn’t make them wrong all of the time.”

“Were you really his idea?”

“I was, and it did take a bit of convincing to get me to come.”

A low smile formed on his mouth. Producer Cy Feuer had managed something that he couldn’t do, not an easy feat. “Only words of admiration,” he promised, sliding his hand to the small of her back, gauging her reaction, to see if she would pull away so quickly again.

Gwen surprised Bob by leaning into his body. “I can’t wait to see the final product.”

“I can,” Bob muttered to himself, feeling a new wave of apprehension developing. There was suddenly more than his professional reputation on the line that night.

* * *

The lights in the theatre dimed as the orchestration began. Gwen laced her fingers through Bob’s sensing his body tense up. “Relax,” she whispered, her cheek nearly touching his. “Bask in the glorious reviews.”

“You remember which other movie of mine got glorious reviews, before the film opened?” Bobby reminded her, harkening back to early positive press for _Sweet Charity_ that dissipated after the film was released.

“Oh Bobby, always your own worst critic.”

“I should have had you out there with me from the start.”

“Finally something we can agree on,” Gwen encouraged as the youthful Liza Minelli appeared on the screen. “I want you to enjoy this with me, as someone who spent hours with you in the editing room.”

“The only time when the film came together.” Bobby placed his other hand on hers.

Gwen offered Boba sly smile. “Isn’t she Liza just beautiful here?”

“Um-hum,” Bo mused, his eyes locked on his partner rather than the screen. Ultimately, the director watched very little of the film, opting to watch his date, take the time to familiarize himself with her various lines and curves. The critics wrote often wrote that she should have been a ballerina, but to him, she was more of a triple threat, someone who could act, sing, and dance all at the very same time. 

Gwen poked Bob in the ribs. “You’ve been staring at me all night.”

“I’ve seen the movie dozens of times in the editing room.”

“But not on the big screen,” she insisted.

“You wanna make it up to me and see it again tomorrow night?”

Gwen hid back a laugh, her eyes reverting back to the large screen, where Joel Grey began his duet with a very lifelike gorilla. “Ohh…” she murmured. She had been out of the room when Bob had edited the final scenes and hadn’t seen the costume since Munich, when everything fell apart.

“Isn’t it great?” Bob asked as a startled Gwen ran to the back exit of the theatre. “Gwen!” Bob hissed after her, not wanting to disturb the moviegoers. Unsure of what was happening, he turned to the screen only to be face to face with the very prop that his wife had taken great pains to retrieve from New York. Shaking his head, he started for the exit, only to be blocked by Cy.

“Go back there and finish the movie – let me talk to her.”

Bob shook his head. “She’s my wife, I should be there with her.”

“Trust me on this one,” Cy insisted, gesturing to the packed theatre. “Go back and sit down before and enjoy the rest of the movie.”

“But Gwen…”

“Is with me,” he assured him, closing the exit door behind him. Cy surveyed the lobby, spying his target over at the snack bar. “Can I get you anything?” he offered in an effort to break the ice.

“I don’t think there’s anything anyone can do,” Gwen said, her eyes red and swollen. “I hadn’t seen the ending the movie yet. There were certain parts that I just didn’t want to watch for…personal reasons.”

Cy raised his right hand. “You do not have to explain yourself to me.”

“You probably knew what was going on from the start,” Gwen stifled a small laugh. “Everyone knows how he is, even me.”

“You weren’t with him the last month on set.” Cy gestured to a nearby table, away from the theatre entrance. 

Gwen obediently sat, stifling tears. “He’ll go through these periods of being apologetic, repentant even, but they always fade away.”

Cy reached for her hand. “The first thing he did – the day he received your letter – was try to go back to New York after you.”

“Do you know exactly what he did?”

“He didn’t have to explain it to me.” Cy lowered his voice, “The crew and I saw plenty.”

“It’s the same thing he always does, just with a different partner,” Gwen joked. Broadway, and now Hollywood were well-versed in the reputation of Bob Fosse and the scores of women who followed him.

“All he talked about was how he needed to see you and make everything right – he was manic and desperate, ready to put the film on hold to see you. And we already behind schedule as it was.”

Gwen shook her head. “He never told me about coming to New York. We spent a weekend in Majorca together, after the filming was complete, and he never said anything.”

Cy let out a low chuckle. “I used my considerable influence to keep him in Germany; I thought you two needed some space from each other.”

“Space didn’t exactly do me any favors.”

“But it did give your husband a proper punishment. Of course the whole cast and crew felt lost without you.”

A small smile formed on Gwen’s mouth. “I couldn’t stay there after what he did. Rumors are bad enough but there’s a line that he crossed…” 

“He’d take it back if he could – or at least handle things differently. He was ready to put an entire production on the line for you. How many husbands do you think would do that for their wives?”

“It turned out to be a pretty great production,” Gwen admitted.

“There could be more – more productions, more good times…”

“Is this Cy the producer talking or Cy my friend?”

“How about both?” he offered. “Keep in mind, I’ve known the man for years – I’ve never seen him this lost. You two being apart isn’t doing either one of you any favors.”

In one swift movement, Gwen stood as a parade of people exited the theatre, indicating that the premiere was now complete. “No I guess not,” she agreed, her eyes locked on the lone man standing by the door, meeting her gaze with his own.


	3. Valentines Day

An incessant banging startled the guests of the Hyde Park Hotel. “Open the door!” An irate Paddy Chayefsky ignored the shouts of protests from neighboring suites. “I’m not leaving till you open up!”

Bob Fosse quickly reached for his bathrobe, tying it around his waist and making an effort to pull the covers over the unmade bed. He didn’t need to ask who was at the door; he knew the sound of his best friend’s voice. “Hi,” Bob stumbled, opening the door.

Paddy pushed through, unamused. “You’ve got some nerve stranding me at that party last night.”

Bobby winced, closing the door and turning on the bedroom light. “I forgot all about the party after the premiere – I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry?” Paddy mimicked. “Your apology is not accepted. I wandered around for an hour looking for you last night. Finally I run into Cy Feur; he says ‘oh Bob’s not coming to this party’. So now I’m stuck making small talk with Cy Feur – the man with the worst halitosis in the entertainment business.”

Bob let out a small laugh.

“It isn’t funny,” Paddy insisted. “You’d better have a good reason for bailing on a party – a party given in your honor by the way.”

“Paddy –”

“And don’t give me any fake line about thinking that the movie is a flop – the audiences loved the film; not that you’d notice since you left right after the end credits.”

“Something came up.”

Paddy glared at his friend and colleague. “Something or someone?”

Bob raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t they both the same?”

“Well for you I guess they are. Wait a minute…I thought you went to the premiere with Gwen.”

“Our mutual friend Cy fixed us up.”

“So you attend the premiere with her and then ditch the after party for someone else?”

“Well now that you mention it…”

“You are unbelievable!” Paddy cut in. “You spend months moping over Gwen – a great situation that you screw up by the way – and then when you get a moment alone with her you leave her for some other woman?”

Bob opened the bathroom door. “I believe you’ve already met,” he smirked as Gwen came out of the restroom dressed in only a bedsheet.

“Sorry we left you Paddy.” Gwen leaned into Bob’s embrace. “We got to talking after the premiere and one thing led to another.”

Paddy blinked. “You don’t have to explain – but a little heads up would have been nice. I could have planned my own exit strategy – which I think I will go work on right now.   
But let me leave these with you,” Paddy finished, handing a stack of newspapers to Bob. “In case you want to do some light reading.”

Gwen waved goodbye as Bob closed the door behind Paddy. “Those are reviews aren’t they?” he asked, locking the door.

Gwen examined a copy of the _New York Times._ “Oh Bobby…” she gushed.

Bob shook his head. “I don’t want to see any of the reviews, it’ll spoil our evening.”

Gwen pointed to the headline as Bobby sank in his chair. “They liked it?” he asked dubiously.

“They aren’t the only ones! _Variety, Hollywood Reporter,_ nothing but raves and good reviews."

Bob grabbed one of the copies. “Cabaret is a stunning entertainment...”

“An exuberant marriage of talent and intelligence,” Gwen finished, sitting on Bob’s lap. “These are award winning reviews.”

“Shhh,” Bobby silenced her with a kiss. “Don’t jinx me.”

Gwen kissed the top of Bob’s head. “All we can do now is celebrate.”

Bob felt his heart beginning to beat rapidly. These were the reviews he had waited the past five years for, for the critics to not only accept his vision but praise it publicly. 

“You’ll have your choice of projects,” Gwen assured him. “Producers and writers will be lining up to work with you.”

Bob nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Gwen’s waist. “All I want to do is pick up where we left off.”

Gwen played with the collar of the bathrobe. “Making up for lost time?” she teased.

Bob let out a low moan. “Sounds about right.” His mouth dropped to her neck.

Gwen placed her hand against his chest. “Wait,” she requested breathlessly. “Before I lose myself again.”

His eyes locked with hers, waiting for her to continue.

“You never told me about coming back to New York after the letter.”

Bob let out a heavy, yearning sigh. “Cy told that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“After Majorca, you were resolved to move on without me.” Lifting his hands into her light red curls, he inhaled. “I was beginning to think you’d be better off.”

Gwen moved Bob’s hand, bringing it to her mouth. “It never occurred to you, that I was just as miserable and lost as you were?”

“You’re just that wonderful of an actress,” Bobby assured her. 

“You are one of the few people who think that. The play that I’m working on – _Children! Children!_ – they all seem to think that I’m nothing more than a pair of legs.”

“That’s their loss. You are so much more than your legs, or anything else about you.”

Gwen lowered her head, feeling tears beginning to cloud her vision.

Bob gently tilted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. “I’m lost without you. You’re my…my ideal,” he finished. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever told me that.”

“It took losing you to realize it, and you know I’ve never been one for…” he fumbled with his words.

“Sentiment,” she finished.

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of sentiment, do you happen to know what today is?” Gwen teased.

Bob helped Gwen to her feet. “As a matter of fact I do, I even came prepared.”

“But you didn’t know I was going to be your date to the premiere.” 

“Close your eyes,” Bob instructed. “Did you really think I’d let a Valentine’s Day go by without visiting?”

“Goodness I don’t know what to think,” Gwen laughed, taking a seat on the bed.

Bob ducked into the closet, frowning slightly. “The gift I have for you, I’ve had it for a few weeks. And if you don’t like it, I promise not to be offended. We’ll even go out and get you a different gift,” he finished quickly.

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

Bob wasn’t so sure as he lifted the surprise. “I didn’t wrap it or anything.”

“You’re stalling!” Gwen pouted.

He knew that he was postponing, a sudden burst of nerves at a gift that could potentially go wrong and spoil an ideal evening. “I thought it would be funny – but that was before tonight and I…”

“I’m opening my eyes!” Gwen protested with impatience. 

“I saw it and it made me think of you,” Bobby finished, placing the gift in Gwen’s open hands. “Open your eyes.”

Gwen blinked, now face to face with a large plush ebony black gorilla with chocolate brown feet. “Bobby.” The stuffed animal was half the size of their daughter Nicole and came attached with a red heart embossed with the phrase _I love you._

“This was before you saw the whole film – and if you don’t like it I can always…” 

“No,” Gwen whispered. “It’s perfect.”

“Really?” Bobby sat on the bed, placing his arm around Gwen. 

“She’s just like the one from Brooks Costume.” Gwen traced the mouth of the primate, recalling hours of scoring New York antique and costume shops for the ideal prop to finish _Cabaret._

“I thought the same thing when I saw her. I found her out in Los Angeles and had to take her home for you.”

Gwen rested her head on Bob’s shoulder. “I’ll have to work on your gift when I get home,” she apologized.

Bob shook his head. “You letting me come home is the perfect gift; I don’t want anything else.”

“How soon do you think you’ll be able to move back home?”

“Well if I start packing now…”

Gwen stopped her husband with a kiss. “I thought we could spend a little more time getting reacquainted.”

Shoving the gorilla to the floor, Bobby readily agreed, relishing in all of his successes – professional and personal.


End file.
